bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprout
A Sprout is a plant that spawns in fields. When players collect pollen from the field the sprout is in, it will grow larger until it explodes. Once this happens it sends a shockwave effect outwards around it and various tokens through the field. There will be a number representing the amount of pollen needing to be collected until the sprout releases its goods, and the number will be higher in a higher field compared to a lower field. There are eight different kinds of sprouts: * Normal Sprout (Common) * Silver Sprout (Rare) * Gold Sprout (Epic) * Diamond Sprout (Legendary) * Grandmaster Sprout (Mythical) * Moon Sprout (Higher chance at night) * Gummy Sprout (Special) * Festive Sprout (Special) The amount of pollen needed for the sprout for it to be harvested depends on the rarity of the sprout and the field it's in. Sprouts spawn randomly in the map, and can also be summoned from the pad near the Red HQ, by anyone who has discovered eight legendary bee types, every sixteen hours. They can also be planted using Magic Beans. When a sprout spawns, it will broadcast a server-wide message, "��A (Rarity) Sprout has appeared...��" The higher tier the sprout is, the more tokens spawn when fully harvested. The possible drops and amount of pollen needed for the sprout for it to be harvested are listed in the table below. The drops are varied towards the field it is in. For example, a sprout found in the Strawberry Field will drop more strawberry tokens than any other treat, and red extracts instead of blue. Gallery File:NormalSproutRolled.png|A sprout in the Mountain Top Field. Rare Seedling.png|A Rare Sprout. Epic Seedling.png|An Epic Sprout. Legendary Seedling.png|A Legendary Sprout. Seedling drops.png|Treat and honey tokens left behind from a Sprout. File:LMyth.png|A Tall Mythical Sprout. File:Myth.png|A Mythical Sprout. File:TGum.png|A Gummy Sprout. File:Moonsprout.PNG|A Moon Sprout. I don't see festive sprout heree.png|A Festive Sprout. 4 sprouts (3 moon and 1 epic).png|Four Sprouts seen from the wall near the Star Hall. Trivia * If no interaction with a sprout takes place for more than 5 minutes, it will be swallowed by the ground and disappear. * Collecting sprouts with friends is more convenient because it grows faster and the prize is shareable. * In some of Sun Bear's and Science Bear's quests, sprout tokens are required. * All sprouts above and including rare can spawn eggs: Silver Egg from Rare, Gold Egg from Epic and Diamond Egg from Legendary. * Rare, Epic and Legendary Sprouts doesn't always generate an Egg. The chance that any Egg will appear is approximately 20%. You can get only a maximum of 1 egg per Sprout. * Sprouts are the best way to do the Sun Bear and Science Bear quests which require collecting treat tokens. * Depending on where the sprout is planted, the amount of treats spawn can be different. A sprout in a Blue Field will give you more blueberries than any other treats, a sprout in a Red Field will give more strawberries than any other treats, a sprout in the Sunflower field will give more sunflower seeds than any other treats, and a sprout in the Pineapple Patch will give more pineapples than any other treats. Other fields may produce more regular treats than any other treats depending on the field. * If you turn in Stick Bug's Egg Hunt Quest, it will spawn in an Epic, Legendary, and Mythical Sprout. * Gummy Sprout notifications are light purple, while Mythical & Moon Sprout notifications are grey. * The Mythical Sprout previously required half pollen of the Legendary Sprout. It now requires 50% more pollen than the Legendary Sprout. Category:Mechanics